


Where Was Maze?

by henbit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henbit/pseuds/henbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time we saw Maze in the Season 1 Finale, she was treating Amenadiel's wound with one of Lucifer's feathers.    In this story, I imagine where Maze might have gone after that,  and what she was doing there. The story begins just after we saw Maze treating Amenadiel's wound with the feather, and ends around the point in time when Amenadiel asks Lucifer “Where's Maze?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Was Maze?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is written from Maze's perspective, based on her understanding of the other characters' motives and behaviors, and the conclusions she would have drawn from them.

Amenadiel lay on the couch in Lucifer's penthouse, sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. His sound sleep was the result of exhaustion and the effects of a large quantity of strong drink he'd recently consumed to "numb the pain" of the deep stab wound Malcolm had inflicted on him with Maze's demon dagger. Now that Maze had treated the wound with a feather from Lucifer's wing, the wound was healing quickly.

Maze gazed at the sleeping angel for a moment, then decided it was time for her to locate Lucifer. She was not sure if Lucifer was still in danger from Malcolm, but she needed to be certain. Although she was not sure where to look for him, she was fairly sure he would be with Chloe Decker. And the quickest way to locate her would be to go to the police station where Chloe worked.

She was right. When she arrived at the station, Maze saw Lucifer standing outside talking to Chloe. She heard Chloe say "Malcolm has Trixie!"

Hearing those words, Maze felt a sense shock and fear that immediately transformed into steely determination. Trixie was Maze's first human friend. And, besides Linda Martin, her only human friend. _Malcolm would not keep Trixie! Maze would rescue her friend!_

Maze slipped quietly into Chloe's car and hid herself behind the backseat. Lucifer continued talking to Chloe.

"Men!" muttered Maze. ”Always wanting to talk!”

She heard Chloe tell Lucifer "I don't have time to argue. I realize how bad this can go, but I don't have a choice. This is my daughter. Promise me you'll let me go alone." And Lucifer gave her his word.

–- // ---

As Chloe pulled up to the hangar where Trixie was being held captive, Maze quietly slipped out the back door of the car, and over to the hangar's light switches. She was about to shut off the lights when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She heard Lucifer's voice say, "Don't do it Maze! I have a much better idea!"

"Better?" Maze was incredulous. "How? This way will be simple and quick!"

"And boring! Where's the drama, the style, the finesse?"

"This isn't about a dramatic performance, Lucifer. I'm here to rescue Trixie!"

“Using the same boring method you've used millions - nay, billions - of times already! Anyway, your help isn't needed here, Maze! I can handle this by myself."

"You'll get yourself killed! That human male has a gun! And Chloe's presence makes you vulnerable....mortal!"

"And where's the thrill without the risk?" Lucifer was maddeningly nonchalant. "Anyway, Malcolm won't shoot me. You don't understand human nature like I do, Mazie."

"I understand human nature well enough!" Maze retorted. "Humans' nature means they can't see in the dark, and a blow to the head will leave one unconscious long enough to take his weapon and tie him up. That's all I need to understand. It's simple! "

"And, as I said before, boring! Maze, you are not to interfere! I have a plan! Trust me!"

"This is foolish! You're risking your life unnecessarily!"

"And my life is mine to risk. Now step aside. You can leave now. Or stay, if you feel you must. Just don't interfere! "

As they spoke, Lucifer had been fashioning a paper airplane. He drew a devil's face on it with a red marker. Mazed watched, and thought "He thinks he is being clever. But he forgets the effects of mortality. This 'plan' of his will get him killed! And he will not allow me to prevent it."

Maze moved to a dark corner, from which she could watch unobserved. She saw Chloe toss away her weapons at Malcolm's command. Trixie ran to her mother, then ran away from her. Maze understood. Chloe had sent Trixie to hide somewhere away from Malcolm. If Malcolm killed Chloe, then being hidden from Malcolm would be Trixie's only chance to survive.

From the shadows, Maze crept toward the little girl, and whispered "Trixie!"

"Maze?"

"Sssh!" Maze put her finger to her lips. "Come here!" she whispered. "You mother is trying to protect you. You'll be safe here with me."

"But what about Mommy? I'm scared! What if..."

"Your mother is a brave woman." Maze whispered softly. "You must be brave like her! She wants you to stay hidden. And that is what you must do."

Maze saw Malcolm pointing his gun at the weaponless Chloe.

"What a coward he is!" Maze thought contemptuously. Then she saw Lucifer's silly paper airplane float down to land at Malcolm's feet. The distraction was enough to give Chloe a chance to escape.

**"** Is this really what you did with your second chance?" Lucifer was saying, "Deary me, Malcolm. Pathetic. Give me the gun, Malcolm."

"Why?" Malcolm responded "I'm not afraid of you. All you're doing is getting yourself killed. And for what? To buy your precious detective some more time?"

"I want to ask you a question," Lucifer said calmly. "What do you desire, Malcolm?"

Maze's keen ears heard Chloe whispering "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

_"I could tell you what he's doing,"_ thought Maze. _"He's showing off for you, Detective Chloe Decker!  And in the process getting himself killed, just as Malcolm said."_

"What do you yearn for in that... rotten soul of yours?” Lucifer continued. “You've been given a second chance, Malcolm. Is killing Detective Decker really what you want to do with it?"

_"So here it comes!"_ thought Maze. _“Lucifer's great plan! He's playing his tell-me-your-deepest-desires game. The problem is, Lucifer, you don't always guess right, do you? Sometimes the humans fool even you!"_

Maze watched Lucifer place his hand on Malcolm's gun, and move it downward.

_"Not down!"_ thought Maze. _"Away! At least point it away from you vital organs! If he shoots you now, you're dead for sure!"_

"You want to live, don't you? " Lucifer asked Malcolm.

"I do. More than almost anything."

"Almost?"

"There's just one thing I want more. "

The gun went off. Maze felt a sharp pain in her solar plexus and she knew then that Lucifer had been mortally wounded. She knew it before his body fell to the ground, before the scent of his warm blood reached her nostrils. Lucifer was dying, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"You feel that?" Malcolm laughed . "That's what it's like to die, my man. I know, 'cause I've done it. And what I want, more than anything... is for you to feel that pain. To go through what I did. Because we both know where you're going to. But don't worry. You won't be going alone. I'll be sending Decker along right behind you."

–- // ---

As Malcolm went in search of Chloe, Maze's keen sense of hearing picked up Lucifer's dying words, words which she felt pierce through her very being.

"I don't know if this is all part of Your plan. Or if You can even hear me. But if You're up there... Dad... I need a favor..."

Maze gasped. Her heart sank. _"Don't grovel, Lucifer! Please! At least, die like a warrior! Be Strong! Stoic! And silent!_ "

"I'll be the son... You always wanted me to be... I'll do as You ask... Go where You want me to..."

A deep sense of shame swept through Maze, shame for what Lucifer had become, pleading and sniveling like a whipped goblin whelp.

". I... In exchange, all I ask is... is that you protect Chloe.”

_"No!"_ thought Maze. _"Chloe Decker would not want this! If you care about her, Lucifer, if you respect her, then at least ask for protection of that for which she would sacrifice her own life! Ask for her daughter to be protected!"_   But the bargain was made, and Lucifer was bound by it.

Then, suddenly, Lucifer sat upright. Maze saw that familiar red glow in his eyes. Strange, what could this mean? She knew that Lucifer had entered the Underworld, and returned, and that the time he had been there from his perspective could have been of any length. She had no idea what might have happened in that time, which from her perspective on earth had been only a moment.

–- // ---

The resurrected Lucifer headed straight for Malcolm, and knocked him down. Chloe found one of her guns on the floor, and shot Malcolm three times in the chest, killing him.

_"When your mother calls to you , go to her!"_ Maze whispered to Trixie. _"But don't let Lucifer know that I'm here_!" Trixie nodded her agreement.

"Trixie!" Chloe called, "Come out, honey!"

Trixie emerged from her hiding place. "Mommy, is it over?"

"Yeah, baby, it's over! Come here!" Trixie ran to her mother, and Chloe embraced her. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay."

"Excuse me if I don't join the group hug," Lucifer said, trying to seem casual.

Chloe whispered, "I thought he killed you!"

"Oh, he did. Yes. I got better. " Lucifer smiled his most charming smile.

_"And now,"_ thought Maze, _"he wants you to thank him profusely for saving your life!"_

But instead, Chloe said "You promised you'd let me go alone."

"True. But I didn't say anything about following." And again Lucifer smiled his most charming smile.

_"And he's still waiting for you to thank him!"_ Maze thought derisively.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked Lucifer.

_"And he's still waiting..."_ Maze thought, becoming somewhat amused at Lucifer's bewilderment.

Lucifer sighed, then said awkwardly "Isn't it past her bedtime? Hmm?" And then he turned away, and left Chloe and Trixie standing together.

Maze watched Lucifer walk away. Her scorn for him melted into pity, and then.. _. what?_.. _. compassion_? Maze was unsure of her feelings, these feelings so strange and new to her.   Lucifer had wanted to play the hero. And instead, he was now, by his own doing, the one thing he had fought against becoming from the beginning. He had voluntarily become his Father's puppet! It was all so unnecessary, and so foolish! But Maze could offer him no comfort. He must deal with this mistake on his own.

–- // ---

After Lucifer disappeared from view, Maze heard Trixie whisper, "Is Lucifer gone now, Mommy?"

"I think so Monkey. But we'll see him again later, I promise."

"Okay." said Trixie, breaking free from her mother's arms. " Maze! Lucifer's gone! You can come out now!"

"Maze?" Chloe repeated the name in confusion, as the slender figure appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

Trixie ran to Maze, throwing her arms around her ecstatically. "Maze hid me Mommy! She stayed with me the whole time! But she said not to tell Lucifer!"

"Mazikeen, I...I don't know how to...I can't thank you enough for...protecting her...!"

"No thanks are necessary!" Maze stood tall, the proud warrior, ever vigilant. "I was simply protecting my friend." Maze touched the child's head, then said to Chloe, "And you can call me Maze."

Chloe's eyes brimmed with the gratitude Maze had forbidden her to express verbally. Then Trixie shouted "Group hug!" and pulled the two women down beside her. Chloe laughed, as she knelt down and embraced her daughter and her new friend. Maze crouched, with one arm around Trixie and the other around Chloe, and remarked with a faraway look "This reminds me of the old days... with my sisters around our campfire... arm in arm... reciting our war stories and singing our songs of battle..."

"Did you roast marshmallows, too? " asked Trixie.

"We didn't have marshmallows. But we roasted other things."

"Like what?"

"Goblins and trolls mostly... sometimes a ghoul... and the occasional errant demon."

"She's funny, isn't she Mommy? Even funnier than Lucifer!" laughed Trixie. Then, looking a Maze, Trixie asked, "Why didn't you want Lucifer to know you were here? Is it like a surprise?"

"Something like that."

The group hug ended. They stood up, and Chloe whispered to Maze, "Lucifer wanted to handle it all himself, didn't he?"

Maze nodded.

"God, he's just like Dan!" muttered Chloe. "They're so much alike sometimes it's scary!"

"Yes, I believe Lucifer would find that idea scary!" replied Maze, and smiled, a bit demoniacally.


End file.
